Miiee jana's Biirthday
by Kaviin's Faku
Summary: Biirthday giift for miiee shezzu :*
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone today iis miie siister birthday :* soo aaj me uspe ek fanfiction liikhungii :* uspe ol varun jiiju pe ^_^ Varun dhawan miiee jiiju ol shezzu ke hubby :D :P sooo thiis story fol uh :* iimagiine klnaw :P**

 **Shezzu was sleeping in bed she hear some noise the noise was coming from window she move but someone Pulled by waist She was abt to scream but someone covered her mouth**

 **She was Struggling hard to ungrip but itx was impossible for her as she was soo thiin :P**

 **Man remove his hand**

 **Shezzu : Varun ap rat ke 12 baje yaha iis waqt kiia kr rhe ho :O**

 **Varun : Mujhe pta tha meri princess tm bhul jaogii shezzu aaj tumhara birthday haii happy birthday my butterscotch :***

 **Shezzu (Almost shout) aww varun apko yad thaaa thnkieww so much for coming miie lyf ^_^ love uhh 3**

 **Varun : love uhh too :* Ahiista bolo shezzu wrna tumharii dono behne aajayegii yahan pe :/**

 **Shezzu : Varun ap merii behno se darte q hoo :O**

 **Varun : me nhii darta :P(haaww ek to jiiju darte haii ol upper se jhoot bol rhe haii abhii batatii hun iinko)**

 **Shezzu : achaa wese mera birthday gift kaha haiii :P**

 **Varun : ohhhw birthday gift :O woh to bhul gya :P**

 **Shezzu : huh :O mere liiye gift lana bhul gaaye :/ (Fake anger) huh jao me ap se bt nhii krtii :P :/  
**

**Or tabhii varun jiiju apne piiche se ek box niikalte haii ol us me se ek heart shape locket niikalte haii shezzu ko dete haii ol kehte haii ke : Sweet heart me tumhre liiye gift lana kese bhul sakta hun :* Tm merii life me gift ban ke aai ho tmhare liiye gift nhii laaunga to kiis ke liiye laungaa :***

 **Shezzu : Awww sooo sweet :* 3 she open locket n iinsiide locket bth piicture (ii mean varun n shezzu) n both share a sweet hug 3**

 **Varun : Kesa laga :***

 **Shezzu : Bht**

 **Iin Hug Varun: Shezzu mera return gift? :P (Jiiju ke iirade kuch theek nhii lag rhe :P )**

 **Then broke Hug n shezzu say: Kiia chahiiye apko :P**

 **Varun:Mujhe jo chahiiye woh ap achii tarah samjhtii haii :P smiikiing**

 **Shezzu : Fakeha aur Pallavi yahiin haii varun :P**

 **Varun : Arrey woh to kamre me so rhi haii :P**

 **Shezzu: Prrr :O**

 **Varun:Koii prr wrr nhii :P**

 **Behiind the room fakeha(me) Pallavi(miiee n shezzu little siis)**

 **Liistening Varun and shezzu convo**

 **Fakeha(Me):chal aandar chalte haii jeannu :P Jiiju ko tang klte haii :V :P**

 **Pallu:Haanw diidu chalo :P**

 **Here Shezzu n Varun was abt too kiisss :P door open with Bangggggggggg….! :P :v**

 **Fakeha (Me) Nd pallu bth shouttttttttt happiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeee biirthdayy shezzuu :* 3**

 **Varun Mumeriing : Agaii kabab me haddiiya :O**

 **Shezzu give angry look to varun jiiju**

 **Shezzu:thnkiieww merii behnoo 3 :***

 **Fakeha(Me) n pallu no need humarii behnaa :* n we bth share a hug 3**

 **Nd now time to tease jiiju :P**

 **Fakeha(Me) : varun jiiju pta haii hume naaw iis room se awaz arhii thii :P**

 **Pallu: koii kiss wiiss kii bt horahii thii :V :P**

 **Shezzu iin naughty tone : varun mene kaha tha naa yeh dono sun lengii pr ap nhii mane :v ab bhugtoo :V :P :D**

 **Varun jiiju keep Murmiing :P**

 **Shezzu : Koii keh rha tha ke me kiiisi se nhii dartaa :P ab yeh kiia haii :P**

 **Varun : kuch nhii :/ me ja rha byeee gud niitee :/ say iin angry tone :P**

 **But jane se phlee :P adhura kam to puraa krlun :O**

 **Shezzu : konsa kam :O Pallu or Faku yahiin haii :O saying iin nervous tone**

 **Varun :Hone do :P iin smirk**

 **He suddenly push shezzu toward her n kiss her :P deeply :P :V**

 **Fakeha(Me) and pallu we bth close eyes :O :P**

 **after 5 miints then broke kiss :P both looked each other *_* Shezzuu wass red** **n blush very hard :P**

 **Varun: love uh so much 3 _ 3**

 **Love uh too Shezzu saying while looking her eyes she was right varun loved him soo much ^_^**

 **Ab aankheiin khol lo shaiitano :P Varun say**

 **Fakeha(Me) n Pallu slowly slowly open eyes :P**

 **Fakeha(Me): Haaasshh kiss ruka to wrna mujhe laga ke yeh kiss subha tak nhii rukega :P**

 **Pallu : Haanw diidu moving to varun jiiju ab abhii se iitne romantic ho pta nhii shadii ke bd kiia hoga :P (pallu kii yeh bat sun ke shezzu to jese lal tamatar hogaii haayeee :P )**

 **Shezzu blush very hard :P**

 **Varun : Acha ab me chalta haii hun sham ko party rakhii haii mene apnii shezzu kii birthday kii khushii meee :P**

 **Fakeha(Me): Jiiju apne siidharth ko to bulaya haii naaw :O**

 **Pallu : orr emmi ko b :O**

 **Varun : Haanw haanw undono ko kese bhul sakta hun meee :P wohii dono to haii jo tm dono ko qabu me rakhte haii :P :v**

 **Fakeha(Me) nd Pallu : Kiia jiiju ap b :P**

 **Varun : achaa chaloo byeee tc 3 love uh merii shaiitan saliion :P**

 **Fakeha(Me) n pallu : We bth love uh too :***

 **Varun : Shezzu party me aajana :* love uh so much 3**

 **Shezzu : Zarur aaungii 3 love uhh moreee :* n bth hug each other tightly ^_^**

 **Shezzu Separates smiile nd say ab jaoo :* 3**

 **Byeee Varun say 3**

 **N shezzu close the door n thinking abt party**

 **kese lagii story :O ii knw zyda achii nhii haii bt phl b koshiish kii tele birthday ko special banane ke liiye :* hope teko pasand aayee 3 :* Happiiee birthday shezzu merii jaan ^_^ 3 merii behn :* me dua kltii hun ke merii yeh jo story haii naaw sach hojaaye :* wese story abhii baqii haii :P party rehtii haii naaw :P ;)**


	2. Shezzuu biirthday partiiee

Hiieee shezzu ii m back :* happiie birthday once again :* lub'ewww 3 lets begin party :D :P Thiiss chapter also giift fol miieee chutkii pallu :*

7'o clock

Pallavi Wears Short Red dress with no sleeves makeup was dark open curly hair (haayee melii behna bhtt cutee lag rhii thii :*)

Fakeha(Me) Full pink dress with half sleeves light make up open curly hair :*

Pallavi:Diidu dekho 7 to yahan hii baj gaaye pta nhii yeh shezzu kaha reh gaayii :/

Fakeha(Me)(Almost shouting) : haanw chutkii jiju to humko hii bolenge ke hum ne der krdii :/ (Almost shouting) : Shezzu yarr jaldii aa orr kiitnii der 10 miints se 2 miint mint kr rhii :/

Shezzu : Bass yr agaii me….

She wears red grown with full sleeves with dark makeup Wiith open straight Haiir(She wass looking like an angel :* miiee shezzu)

Fakeha(Me):shezzu :O tu bhtttt bhtt cute lag rhii haii (qk naaw lage aakhiir merii behn haii) :v :P Haaayeeee :P varun jiiju dekh ke behosh naaw hojaaye :P

Pallavii : Haanw shezzu zara sambhal ke jiiju aaj behosh hone wale haii :V :P

Shezzu : pallu tu to chup reh :/ (Fake anger) or wahan siirf varun nhii honge emmi jiiju b to honge naaw :P (saying iin naughty tone :V)

Pallavi blushed Hard :P

Fakeha(Me) : Haaayeee chutkii ka face to red hogaya :P :* (Sayiing in naughty tone) :P

Shezzu give naughty look :V :P

Pallu : Diidu zadaa haso mt :/ siidharth jiiju b hongee wahan bhul gaii kiia :P :v

Fakeha(Me) Heariing siidharth name blushed very harded :P :D :v

Shezzu : ab der nhi holhii tm logo ko :/ chalo abbb

all three girls moved outside to the house

Iin car

Fakeha : Driive me krungii :/ phle hii der hogaii haii speed me chalaungiii car :P chalo betho andar :P

Shezzu n pallu siit in the car n we all moved towards varun house….

At varun house all guest coming :P

Decoration was soo lovely 3 heart shape balloons n written on the wall happie birthday too miie princess shezzu :P

Varun jiiju was wear black pant with whiite shirt and black west coat :*

Emmi jiiju was iin Black Blazer Nd Whiite Shiirt

He look at pallu she was look like an angel :* He wass lost her

Pallu look at emmi he looking handsome :P so she also lost hiim

Shezzu : ehmm ehmm :P (Fake coughing)

Bth come to reality nd look other diirectiions :V :D

Nd then come siidharth :* he was wear blue pant with red t-shiirt n jacket (he look like a prince :* )

Siidharth also look at me and we bth lost :P :v

Varun : Shezzu sab ek ek kr k eek dusron kii aankhon me kho rhe haii :P :v n (cough fakely)

N we bth come to reality :P

Varun say: ufff chalo shezzu ab cake cut krte haii

Iitx was chocolate cake :*

Shezzu blow the candles :* n we all eating cake :*

Fakeha(Me): waaah jiiju yummy cakeeeee :* 3

Sidharth : Haan yar niice cake 3

Pallavi: Yummyyyyyyyyyy :* soo delicious

Emmii : hmm acha haiii

Varun : yarooo birthday girl ko to batane do ke kesa tha cake bolo shezzu :*

Shezzu(still eatiiing cake) : Yummyyy sooo yummy bhtt bhtt acha haii :* thnk uhh varun for all thiis :* love uhh :* 3

Varun : love uh too buttersotch 3 :* but abhii party khtam nhii huii abhii dance bakii haiii

Letx dance yrrr

Varun-Shezadii Sidharth-Fakeha Pallavi-Emraan :P

All r dancing on floor….

song sanam teri kasam fiilm sanam teri kasam

 _Betahasha dil ne_

 _Tujhko hi chaaha hai_

 _Har duaa mein maine_

 _Tujhko hi maanga hai_

 _Tera jaana jaise koi baddua_

 _Tera jaana jaise koi baddua_

 _Door jaaoge jo tum_

 _Mar jaayenge hum_

 _Sanam teri kasam o.._

 _Sanam teri kasam o.._

 _Sanam teri kasam.._

Shezzu & Varun lost iin each other :P

 _Huaa ye kya hashar mera_

 _Judaa huaa sabar mera_

 _Main tere bin ek lamha_

 _Kyun kabhi naa jiya_

 _Raat bhar ashqo ne tujhko pukara hai_

 _Har dua main maine tujhko hi maanga hai_

 _Tera jaana jaise koi baddua_

 _Door jaaoge jo tum_

 _Mar jaayenge hum_

 _Sanam teri kasam o.._

 _Sanam teri kasam o.._

 _Sanam teri kasam.._

Pallu & Lost In each other :P

 _Nasha tera dil ko lagaa_

 _Dena nahi mujhko dagaa_

 _Main teri aadat ka maara_

 _Hai kya meri khataa_

 _Tere bin naamumkin_

 _Apna guzaara hai_

 _Har duaa mein maine_

 _Tujhko hi maanga hai_

 _Tera jaana jaise koi baddua_

 _Door jaaoge jo tum_

 _Mar jaayenge hum_

 _Sanam teri kasam o.._

 _Sanam teri kasam o.._

 _Sanam teri kasam.._

Me(Fakeha) & Sidharth lost iin each other :*

 _Tumhe dekhte hi aakhen ho jaati nam_

 _Sanam teri kasam o.._

 _Sanam teri kasam o.._

 _Sanam teri kasam.._

all three couples lost iin each other :* 3

Musiic over :P

All couple come real world ;)

Shezzu : 9 baj gye :O ab hume jana chahiiye :O

Varun : Arrey abhii ruko :O abhii ek surpiise bakii haii :P

Shezzu : Kesa surpiise :O

Varun : upper chalo room me :P batata hun :P

Shezzu : room me :O

Varun : Haaan

Me(Fakeha) : Jaao jao :P surpiise ka maza lo :P

Pallu : Haan shezzu jaoo :P

Varun : Emmii Siidharth tm dono Pallu or Faku lo ghar chor denaw :P aaj shezzu yahan rahegii :P

Fakeha(Me) : Haayee :P theek haii :P hum chalte haii :P byeee gud niiteee jiiju n shezzu :P Pallu chal :P

Pallu : haanw chalo byeee shezzu :P have a sweet niight :P :V

Fakeha(Me) Siidharth n Pallavii Emmii leaviing :P

Varun close the door

Varun : Chalo :P

Varun & Shezzu went toward the room ;)

In room

Room was fully decorated with candles and flowers :*

wall pe heart bana hua tha :P or uspe liikha tha :P Varun loves Shezzu :* :*

Shezzu was blushiing n say : Varun ap :O

Varun Sittiing iin knee : Shezzu humare relatiion ko 1 saal hogya haii :* 3 kiia tm mujhse shadi krogii :O wiill uh marry me :O

Shezzu was on the nine cloud n Say : Yessssss :* ii wiill marry uh ^_^

Varun pocket me se riing niikalta haii orr shezzu ko pehanata haii :P

Shezzu : Varun ap mujhee kabhii chor ke to nhi jao ge naw :(

Varun : Kabhii nhii pagal :/ me aapnii shezzu ko chor ke kese ja sakta hun ^_^ 3 ii love uhh shezzuu :* :*

Shezzu : ii love uh tooo varun ^_^ n bth hug tiighly as possiible 3

 _Nahi jeena tere baaju Nahi jeena, nahi jeena_

 _Nahi jeena tere baaju Nahi jeena, nahi jeena_

Varun : _Main tenu samjhawan ki_

 _Na tere bina lagda jee_

 _Main tenu samjhawan ki_

 _Na tere bina lagda jee_

 _Tu ki jaane pyaar mera_

 _Main karoon intezar tera_

 _Tu dil tui-yon jaan meri_

Shezzu Blush :* n move toward wiindow 3

Varun was behiind her n peche se hug kiia merii shezzu ko :P

Varun : _Mere dil ne chun laiyaa ne_

 _Tere dil diyaan raahan_ (Move Toward hiim)

 _Tu jo mere naal tu rehta_

 _Turpe meriyaan saaha_ (Cupped her face)

 _Jeena mera.. hoye_

 _Hun hai tera, ki main karaan_

 _Tu kar aitbaar mera_

 _Main karoon intezar tera_

 _Tu dil tui-yon jaan meri_

 _Main tenu samjhawan kee_

 _Na tere bina lagda jee_ (Varun jiiju hug her)

Shezzu : _Tainu chhad ke kitthe jawaan_

 _Tu mera parchhawaan_ (Stiill iin hug)

 _Tere mukhde vich hi main ta_

 _Rab nu apne pavaan_

 _Meri dua haaye sajda tera karti sada_ (Bth Broke hug)

 _Tu sun ikrar mera_

 _Main karun intezar tera_

 _Tu dil, tuyon jaan meri_ (Tears iin her eyes)

Varun : _Main tainu samjhawan ki_

 _Na tere bina lagda ji_ (hathon se aansu saaf kldiye :') haayee)

Varun : Arrey shezzu merii jaan tm to rone lagii :O

Shezzu : bass aiise hii :)

Varun kiissed her (:P) she too response back ^_^ after 5 miint broke :P bth need aiir :P

Shezzu Blushed n say : Mujhee neend arhii :P

Varun : mujhe b chalo dono sath sote haii :P

Shezzu : sth meiin :O

Varun : Haan jii :P shadii ke bad to sona hii haii wese :P to q naaw abhii se practiise krle :P

Shezzu : Achaaa jii :P

Varun : haan :P ab to ziindagii bhar aapko mujhe jhelna haii :P

Shezzu Smiiled :D :P

Varun : Wese mujhe lagta haii ke tm jhel logii :P qke tmnee pallu or faku ko jhela haii naw :P to adat hogaii hogii tmko :P :(Jiiju kii to :/ pallu ol mujhee kiia kiia bolte haii :/ huh )

Shezzu Fake angry : merii behene bht achii haii :/ :P :P

Varun : Haan haan ii knw :P bhtt achii haii me to mazak krha tha :P (Bach gaye jiiju :P)

Shezzu smiiled liightly :P ab so jaate haii :P

Varun : haan

Bth Move to bed n sleep whiile huggiing each other

Other siide :P outsiide

Pallu mobiile was riing : Ek miint me aatii hun n she moved :P

Sid : Faku pallu chalo ghr chor deta hun tm dono ko emmii tu b chal :P tujhe b chor dunga :P

Faku (Me) : nhii meko iice cream khaniii haiii :P

Sid : Fakuu iice cream iiss waqt :O wese hii sardiiya chal rhii :/ ol tmkoo iice cream khanii haii :/ yeh kiia bat huii :/ bukh hojayega :/ :P

Faku (me) (iin heart) : omg he iiss choo cutee :*

Sid : Kiiaa soch rhii ho :/

Faku(me): Huhhh kuch nhii :O mekoo iice cream khanii haii matlb khanii haii :/

Sid : Acha baba chalo iice cream parlour Emmii tu pallu ko ghr drop krdenaw me faku ko iice cream khiila ke drop krdungaa :P

Emmii : Ok

Sid : Chaliiye madam :P

Faku : chaloo :P Emmii bhaiiyaa pallu ka khyl rakhnaw :/ jb woh ghr me chalii jaaye to jana wahan se :P

Emmi : Ok Faku jii or kuch :P

Faku : Naaw aaj ke liiyee iitnaw kafii haii chalo siid :P n bth move toward the car n leave

Pallu back

Pallu : Emmii yeh dono kaha gaaye :O

Emmii : Tumharii diidu koo iice cream khanii thii iis liiye siid usko le ke gaya haii :P waha se diirect ghar chor dega :P

Pallu : Yeh diidu b naaw iis waqt iice cream :P

Emmii : wohii too pagal haii tmhrii behn :P

Pallu : Emmi :/ diidu ke bare me kuch mat bol :/ melii behn haii woh

Emmii : haa ii knw :P ab chalo ghar drop krdeta hun

Pallu : Chalo

Bth siitt iin the car n leave

In SidFaku car :*

Sid: Faku tmhe pta haii tm naaw purii pagal ho :P

Faku (Me) ii knw :P koii nai bat klo naaw siid :P

Sid : Uff tm b naaw faku chalo utro iice cream parlour aagaya :P

Faku (me) Agaya ol mujhe pta hii nhii chala :O

Sid : Mera diimag khana band krogii tab pata chale ga tmko :/

Faku(Me) : Veryy funny :/

bth entry parlour

Sid : Konsa Favour khaogii :P

Faku (Me) Chocolateee chiipp :D

Sid : Okiiee tm table pr betho me lata hunn

Faku (Me) okiiee

Musiic Drama queen fiilm Hasee toh phasee

 _You know she like the drama_

 _Yeah she is sexy mama_

 _When she dance everybody go o o O!_

 _You know she like the drama_

 _Yeah she is sexy mama_

 _When she dance everybody go o o O!_

Sid move to table n say : yeh kaha gaii :O

Faku : _Haan, dekho bholi kitni ;)_

 _Utni par tedhi cheez hai :P_

 _Baatein kare hai kadwi-kadwi :D_

 _Phir bhi lazeez hai ;)_

Sid : :O :O Omg :/

 _Ittar gulaabon wali_

 _Bottle sharabon wali_

 _Total tabahi wala scene hai_

Faku : _Adaayein badi funky_

 _Kare hai nautanki_

 _Ye chhori badi drama queen hai_

 _Ho badi-badi aankhein hain aansuon ki tanki_

 _Ye chhori badi drama queen hai_

 _Adaayein badi funky_

 _Kare hai nautanki_

 _Ye chhori badi drama queen hai_

 _Ho badi-badi aankhein hain aansuon ki tanki_

 _Ye chhori badi drama queen hai (Same steps liike parii)_

Musiic break

Sid : Kiia krhii ho tm yeh :/ sayiing iin angry tone

Faku : Dance tm b krlo :P

Sid : iiska kuch nhii hosakta :/ (n siid b dance klne laga :D )

Faku _: Ho table bajaa ke gaaun :v_

 _Chadh jaaun kursi pe :P_

 _Poori karun main manmaaniyaan ;)_

 _Chaahe samajh lo nashe ka ye nateeja hai ya :O_

 _Pagalpan ki nishaniyaan :D (Same steps liike parii)_

 _Ittar gulaabon wali_

 _Bottle sharabon wali_

 _Total tabaahi wala scene hai_

Faku n siid toghether : _Adaayein badi funky_

 _Kare hai nautanki_

 _Ye chhori badi drama queen hai_

 _Ho badi-badi aankhein hain aansuon ki tanki_

 _Ye chhori badi drama queen hai_

 _Adaayein badi funky_

 _Kare hai nautanki_

 _Ye chhori badi drama queen hai_

 _Ho badi-badi aankhein hain aansuon ki tanki_

 _Ye chhori badi drama queen hai (Same steps liike parii)_

Musiic break : _You know she like the drama_

 _Yeah she is sexy mama_

 _When she dance everybody go o o O!_

 _You know she like the drama_

 _Yeah she is sexy mama_

 _When she dance everybody go o o O!_

Sid : _Naina donali se kyun goli maare kishton mein_

 _Kaahe naa jhatke se jaan le_

 _Moti ki maala leke_

 _Gori gori japte hain_

 _Tu bhi humara kabhi naam le_

 _Laakhon karodon wala, tan tera sone jaisa_

 _Man se chhokariya tu mean hai (Same steps liike song :P )_

Faku n siid toghether : _Adaayein badi funky_

 _Kare hai nautanki_

 _Ye chhori badi drama queen hai_

 _Ho badi-badi aankhein hain aansuon ki tanki_

 _Ye chhori badi drama queen hai_

 _Adaayein badi funky_

 _Kare hai nautanki_

 _Ye chhori badi drama queen hai_

 _Ho badi-badi aankhein hain aansuon ki tanki_

 _Ye chhori badi drama queen hai (Same steps liike parii)_

Sid : lo dance ke chakar meiin purii iice cream melt hogaii :P

Fakuu smiiliing : uff sid iice cream choro :/ aaj sach meiin aaj bhtt bhtt maza aya ^_^ best tiime 3 ever

Sid : tm khush ho naaw faku ^_^

Faku : Haan siid bht bhtt khush hunn :P Tm aiisa q puch rhe ho :O

Sid : Kuch kehna tha mujhee :P

Faku : Kiia :O

Sid : Faku wohh n siit iin knee n say : Fakeha ii love uh ^_^ pta nhii kb kese kaha hogaya :P pta hii nhii chala :P ke kb tm jesii pagal se pyar kr betha :* ii love uhh soo much pgl ^_^ wiill uh marry me :O

Faku : Sid yeh sapna to nhii haii naaw :O

Sid : Yeh woh sapna haii jo sach hogaya haii ^_^ ab jaldii se answer do mere paun dukh rahe haii :P

Faku : haan ii lub'ewww too 3 yess ii wiill marry uh 3

bth hug tiightly as possible :*

background song 3

 _Ishq bulava jaane kab aave_

 _Ishq bulava aave jab aave.._

 _Main ta kol tere rehna_

 _Main ta kol tere rehna_

 _Main ta baitha kol tere_

the broke hug Me lookiing down

sid cupped miiee face n siing : _Tainu takda ravaan_

 _Baaton pe teri hansda ravaan_

 _Pagal main khud nu banaanda ravaan_

 _Tu hansdi rave, main hansaanda ravaan_

 _Tainu takda rawaan_ (N Smiiled)

Musiic break :

agaiin hugged 3

Still hug Sid Siingiing :

 _Ajeeb rangaan di tu hai badi_

 _Lage alag hi jahaan di_

 _Ajeeb rangaan di tu hai badi_

 _Lage alag hi jahaan di_

Faku : _Ae to nazraan nazraan di gal ve_

 _Tu vi sun le zaraa_

 _Main taa kol tere rehna_

 _Main taa kol tere rehna_

 _Main taa rehna kol tere…_

 _Tainu takdi rawaan_

 _Naina 'ch tere main vasdi ravaan_

Sid : _Paagal main khud nu banaunda ravaan_

 _Tu hansdi rave, main hansanda ravaan_

 _Tainu takda ravaan_

song ends 3

Faku : 12 Baj gaye :P ghr chale :P

Sid : Okiiee chalo _(n bth towards car)_

iin car

Faku : Aaj ka diin me kabhii nhii bhul saktii siid

Sid: Meiin b priincess ^_^ N he stop the car

Faku : Car q rok dii :O

Sid : Madam apka ghar agya :P

Faku : ohhww pta hii nhii chala :O :( n move outsiide frm car

Sid also move outsiide frm car n say khayal rakhna apna

Faku : Hmm

Faku was about too go but sid hold her waiist n pull toward her :*

n kiissed her forhead n say ii love uhh priincess :*

Faku was tears iin her eyes :') love uh too siid :* thanx for everythiing 3

Sid (apne hath se aansu saaf klta haii )n say take care haan :*

Faku : yapp uh too 3 :* byeee

Sid : byeeee 3

n me move toward house 3 n biid byee 3

n me close door 3 n siid also leave :*

Other siide iin car :P pallu emmii car's :P

(Bariish shuru hogaiii)

Pallu almost shout : Emmiiiiii ghadiii rokooooooo :P

Emmiiii (Zorr se break laga kr) : Kiiaa huaaa pallu iitnii zorr se q chikh rhiii :O

Pallu same voiice : Bariish horhii haiii mjhe biigh na haii :P

Emmii : Pagal hogaii ho kia 12 bajne wale haii :O iis waqt nhi nhii pallu tmhrii tabiiyat kharab hojayegiii :/

Pallu : plssh naaw meko bhiig naa haii :( sayiing wiith puppy eyes :P

Emmii thiinkiing (kiitni sweet haii merii pallavi) : theek haii bhiig lo but siilf 5 miint :/

Pallu : Okiiee donee

moved outsiide n enjoyiing raiiniing

Emmii also come outsiide

Pallu : emmii wahan q khade ho :/ yahaan aao bariish me bhiigo naaw :/

Emmii : Okiiee

Nw emmi n pallu bth enjoyiing raiiniing

suddenly storm

Pallu hug tiightly emmiiii :* ( _haayee soo cutee_ )

Background musiicc :P

 _Zara Si Dil Mein De Jagah Tu_

 _Zara Sa Apna Le Bana_

 _Zara Sa Khawbon Mein Saja Tu_

 _Zara Sa Yaadhon Mein Basa_

 _Mein Chahun Tujhko_

 _Meri Jaan Bepanah_

 _Fida Hoon Tujhpe_

 _Meri Jaan Bepanah_

 _Wooooo Hhhhooo Ooohhhh Hooooo_

Emmii cupped her face n kiissed her full of love n caree

 _Mein Tere Mein Tere_

 _Kadmoon Mein Rakh Du Yeh Jahan_

 _Mera Ishq Deewangi_

 _Ohhhhoo.._

 _Hai Nahi Hai Nahi_

 _Aashiq Koi Mujhsa Tera_

 _Tu Mere Liye Bandagi_

the broke 3 pallu blush hard

Emmi sayiing iiin pallu ears : ii love uhh pallu ^_^

Pallu : ii love uh too emmii :*

Bth agaiin hug each other

 _Keh Bhi De Keh Bhi De_

 _Dil Mein Tere Jo Hai Chupa_

 _Kwahish Jo Hai Teri_

 _Rakh Nahi Rakh Nahi_

 _Parda Koi Mujhse Aye Jaan_

 _Kar Le Tu Mera Yakeen_

 _Mein Chahun Tujhko_

 _Meri Jaan Bepanah_

 _Fida Hoon Tujhpe_

 _Meri Jaan Bepanah_

 _Wooow O Oo O O_

Pallu : Ghar chor do mjhe :P wrnaw diidu shak kregii :P (shak to klungii chutkii jii :P )

Emmii sad : iitni jaldii :( okiee chaloo chordeta hunn

Pallu : aww mele emmii sad mat ho :* ab to rozz ana parhega naaw mere ghr :P

Emmii : Heiin rozz q :O

Pallu : Or nhii to kia shezzu to haan b krdegii pl diidu iitnii asanii se haan nhii kahengii :P

Emmii : Dn't wrry me sb ko mana lunga :P ab chalo chor deta hun tmko :P

Pallu : chalo

N bth move towards car raiin was stop :P

outsiide home

Emmi : Ghar agaya

Pallu : haan gud niiteee 3

Emmii : siirf gud niite :/

Pallu : mtlb :O

Emmi : gud niite kiiss kon dega :P

Pallu : me jarhiii :P

bt emmii hold her waiist move toward her n kiiss her softlyy :* 3

n say : ii love uhh 3

Pallu : ii love uh tooo :*

Emmii : ab jaoo :*

Pallu : byeee ^_^

Emmii : byee

n she move bid byee :P n goiing iinsiide ^_^

n move toward her room change dress n thiinkiing abt future n sleep ^_^

 _Fiinally donee :P pallu tela iintiizar khtm hua :V :P hope uh liike iit :* :* shezzuu melii jana happiiee biirthday once agaiin love uhh :* :*_


End file.
